Harry Potter and The Future King of Olympus Challenge!
by r2r4l
Summary: This is a CHALLENGE! - Harry Potter and The Future King of Olympus. One shot. Harry's actual parents are two primary gods of the Greek pantheon, in a conspiracy to birth a new god of power to rival Zeus and de-throne him someday. Crossover with the world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians but Percy and the other demi-gods don't play a major role, the Olympians are the focus.


**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**Harry Potter and The Future King of Olympus Challenge!**

Several people have written to me that I should offer a challenge once in a while to the fans and other authors out there, to write the novel length fan fiction of a one shot story idea for which that I don't think I can write the full story myself. So, I don't know how this goes exactly, but here is my challenge.

To write a story where Harry is actually the son of two major Greek gods and is destined to someday fight in the second war of Olympus (after he finishes his quest to win the second war of Voldemort). He can be paired with any girl, but it should be someone from the magical world that he grew up with. He gets involved with the demi-gods of camp half-blood and so forth later in the story but does not become their campy follower or just live one of their lives...they are mostly background and support characters to _his_ quite AU story. Otherwise you can use them as you see fit. But they aren't meant to meet Harry until after he's done with Hogwarts and Voldemort.

Here is a synopsis of how the story would go in my mind, with my choice of gods as parents and the circumstances, you could choose differently as long as it makes sense.

**Harry Potter and The Future King of Olympus - One Shot (synopsis)**

It came to pass that in the late 1980's that a first generation Olympian goddess Hestia, sister of Zeus, eldest child of the Titans Cronus and Rhea hatched a plot with the once exiled god Hephaestus, younger son of Zeus and Hera, along with the pre-Olympian Chthonic goddess of Magic, Hecate, last living daughter of the Titans that are not Olympian-to produce a new god that would have the legacy and power to someday depose Zeus from the rule of Olympus, as Zeus the youngest of Cronus had deposed his father, who deposed his father Uranus before him. It is revenge and spite of a sort for Hephaestus who was originally exiled by his own mother Hera, and for Hestia, the eldest of Zeus generation who silently never thought Zeus was worthy of the power he took and has disagreed with much of his rule.-and Hecate who would just as soon see the dominance of primordial earth magic and the end of the generation of gods using earth and its people as playthings. Thus she conspired to help them.

Hecate used her power to hide Hestia away to give birth in secret to the new godling, the equal of Zeus, after Hestia was impregnated by Hephaestus-while he labored away in his workshop to create the finest in new weapons and armor for his child to be. This child will be thrice blessed not only by its carefully selected divine parentage but also by gifts that will be bestowed upon him by Hecate herself. To keep the secret, Hestia will return to her normal duties on Olympus going unnoticed by the rest as usual, and Hephaestus will give his sons' armor and weapons to Hecate to hold for the child when he is ready. Hecate will look after and guide the child outside the watchful eyes of the Olympians until he is ready to take up his destiny, and to ensure the secret only she will know of the child's whereabouts until that time.

Therefore when Hecate decided on her plan of action, the fates whispered a prophecy to a seeress, and when the Potter child was about to be killed by their heathen of a dark lord, she merged the body and essence of the god child with baby Harry who were from then on one and the same entity, who's power thereafter reflected the killing curse, vanquishing said dark lord. No horcrux was created, it could not take hold in the body of a god.

Harry James Potter, son of James Potter, Lily Potter nee Evans, Hestia daughter of Cronus, and of Hephaestus, son of Zeus; blessed and guided by Hecate, daughter of the Titans Perses and Asteria, Earth Goddess of Magic.

Harry grew up with the Dursley's who neglected and abused him, and yet feared him since no amount of damage done to him would stick. Sometimes he healed right before their eyes. His memory was eidetic, his intelligence superior, and he had a gift for easily picking up new languages.

After he turned eleven and Hagrid took him to get his school supplies and first wand, things began to change.

All summer he began having dreams of a lady called Hecate who told him stories of the Olympian gods and his secret godly parents Hestia and Hephaestus in addition to his mortal parents James and Lily. She explained his true history including his status in the wizarding world as the boy who lived and advised him to keep his godly heritage secret as long as possible, mainly not to attract the attention of the gods until he was truly ready to face them. She explained how Hestia and Hephaestus planned him and wanted him, that he is by no means a mistake but that at the moment they do not even know where or who he is to protect both him and themselves from retribution. That is why she is there to guide him. She is not under the watchful eye of Olympian gods, belonging to the more primordial sect of earth gods.

She explained that he is a powerful first generation god with powers he will now begin to inherit and manifest from both his godly parents as well as gifts and blessings of magic that she will bestow upon him as well as the hereditary gifts of his mortal parents, who were also chosen for their strong mortal heritage in magic. With time, training, and practice he has the potential to grow into the most powerful of all Olympian gods and will also be her Champion for Magic on Earth.

He will be taught and tested over the next seven years as he attends Hogwarts, and the final test will be his successful final destruction of Voldemort. At that time he will be granted the powerful armor and weapons his father crafted for him. She warned him not to trust Dumbledore with any of his secrets and to likewise be wary of those who blindly follow him. Hecate tells him: "While he is not your enemy, he is the one who will be setting a number of the tests that will challenge and strengthen you in the coming years, but from his perspective he is just readying you for Voldemort, he does not know that you are destined and meant for so much more."

Hecate informed him that his godly powers that he inherited by virtue of both parents which are shared by all the other true gods are immortality, levitation, teleportation, telepathy, the ability to speak any language, and physical abilities such as superior strength and stamina which surpasses those of mortals, and that all gods can shapeshift into any form that they desire-even animals, or magical creatures.

Additionally, he will inherit several domain powers from his parents. From Hestia he will inherit divine power over the element of fire, and strength from the earth. From Hephaestus he will inherit divine power over metallurgy, smithing and crafting items of power and motion, and combined with his mother's strength in this element, will obtain domain power over the element of earth. Effectively rendering Harry as the God of Earth. In this he will surpass both his parents and by this alone would be worthy to claim a seat next to the big three as one of the big four.

However, in addition to that, from Hecate herself blessed him with mage sight, an affinity for wandless magic, communing and influence over ghosts who reside on the material plane, and possibly most importantly immunity from the powers of the heavens/sky (Zeus's domain), and of the ocean/sea (Poseidon's domain). She explained that while these are not her official domains, the latter two are pre-Olympian domain powers she still retains from her origin as daughter in her own right by the Titan Perses). She can't give Harry power over these domains as they are held by Zeus and Poseidon directly now, but the immunity she can convey levels the playing field against them and does convey certain powers such as breathing underwater, immunity to pressure of the deep, immunity to shock, ability to fly, and so forth.

Hecate taught Harry that now that he is beginning to come into his inheritance, that he must take his fully divine form at least once per year in order to continue to mature properly and warms him not to do this in the presence of mortals because it will kill anyone who gazes upon him, such is the sheer power of the gods. After he is seventeen he will be free to maintain his lesser form, this one or any other, as long as he wishes without concern. She promised that she will personally bring him to visit her in a safe place for him to do this as well as partake of nectar and ambrosia on those visits.

She does this for the first time two days before Hogwarts and after his first taking of his divine form and ingesting nectar and ambrosia, when he returned to his usual lesser form he was fully healed with a perfect body including perfect eyesight, no lingering scars, no malnourishment, etc. He felt better than he ever did before and thanked Hecate profusely. She said that each time she brings him to her this way she will teach him the proper way to use one of his godly powers. This first time she taught him telepathy for along with that came automatic mastery of all the mortal mind arts known to wizards and they will not be able to read the secrets from his mind.

She taught Harry that his destiny of ruler of Olympus is being made possible in part due to foolish oversight on the part of the big three since the beginning. How when each of the big three, after overthrowing the Titans, took one of the three largest physical domains on Earth (the heavens, the ocean, and the Underworld). This is why the Big Three are the most powerful and influential gods on Olympus. But, they left the domain of the Earth itself unclaimed, while various gods and goddesses inherited bits of the power of that domain, the most powerful of which are his parents, and herself of course.

They forgot that Earth is a very large domain itself and Hecate and the combined legacy of Hephaestus, Hestia, and the blessing of Hecate all but ensures that Harry will assume power over the entire domain of Earth if he rises to the level of the big three, effectively making him at least one of a big four, while immune to the domain powers of two of the three. Even Poseidon's domains and arguably Hades domains are smaller than what Harry's will be. In this manner he would be second only to Zeus, whose primary domain power Harry is immune to.

Harry kept his secrets and attended Hogwarts as planned 1991-1998, learning his wand wizard magic.

He more or less let events play out as they appeared to be meant to. Letting things that appeared as challenges to him occur normally without using extraordinary powers to circumvent them. Occasionally he exhibited unusual strengths and abilities when it was out if his control to do so, like when he was surprised or acted out of instinct or his natural physiology just spoke for itself.

There was the time with the troll in first year where he knocked it out with a punch and swore his two new friends to secrecy, even though he never explained how he did it. Hermione then owed him a life debt she would be unlikely to ever repay.

There was the time with the Dementors during the Quiddich match where he fell off his broom and just landed safely on his feet with no harm done, from over 100 feet in the air. People still shake their head in memory of that feat.

He got rid of Quirrell by briefly taking his divine form and watching him drop dead on the spot. The wraith of the dark lord escaped in fear not understanding what happened. All he saw was a bright light, too bad his share of the head wasn't facing Harry because he didn't see what happened, and lucky for him he still had horcrux anchors out there.

He killed the basilisk in second year by punching it between the eyes, scrambling its brains. No one but the destroyed memory of Riddle witnessed that. Ginny owed him a life debt she would be unlikely to ever repay.

One time when Draco and his goons tried to rough Harry up, Goyle broke his hand punching Harry. Harry didn't get into any trouble because he didn't so much as flinch or gesture to even defend himself. The bullies became more wary of him after that.

In third year Harry and Hermione helped Sirius escape on Buckbeak. Sirius goes on to become cleared when they eventually find Wormtail and get a confession. He lives a normal life thereafter with Harry enjoying his hospitality but never telling him his true secrets.

In fourth year when Harry was port-keyed to the graveyard he just teleported back with Cedric's body right away and reported to Dumbledore what he saw. Whom went to the scene and saw what Harry saw. Voldy still resurrected using a spare spare that he had the idiots bring in the first place just in case, he was lucky he did. Voldy didn't duel Dumbledore just quickly made his escape.

When the dragon saw harry approaching, it picked up the golden egg with its claws and tossed it to him.

Harry took Hermione to the Yule ball because this Harry had no such insecurities. He started dating Hermione, which made Ron even more jealous and madder than he was before.

During 5th year Harry got off by the skin of his teeth for defending against the Dementor attack, and Umbridge failed to get Harry to write lines with a blood quill because it wouldn't draw blood from him to perform its task. She tried three separate blood quills before she gave up.

Harry trained Dumbledore's Army but the name was just supposed to be a joke. It still got Dumbledore into trouble anyway and he fled the castle.

Mr. Weasley died from snake bites at the DOM, because Harry wasn't getting visions through a non existent horcrux link.

Later in the year, Harry never fell for any lures to the DOM, for the same reason. Thus why Sirius went on to live a normal life after he was cleared.

Voldemort got desperate and tried to get the prophecy himself only for the alarm to go out and Dumbledore showed up anyway dueling him to a standstill. But Voldy got the prophecy anyway. Not that it did him any good. Dumbledore was restored to Hogwarts once the Minister saw the truth for himself.

Dumbledore never had Snape try to teach harry Occlumency since Harry never once mentioned or complained about any link to Voldemort, or exhibited anything like it. Not to mention that each time in the past Snape tried to sneakily Legilimens Harry that it was like his mind was simply not at home.

In sixth year Dumbledore told Harry the prophecy and began educating him on the life of Riddle and Horcrux's and engaged him in a scheme for Harry to get a certain memory from Slughorn. Which harry got quickly with a little godly compulsion.

Dumbledore got the ring horcrux and cursed with a year to live. At the end of the year Snape killed Dumbledore per their plan and luckily for Snape, Harry picked the truth of that out of his mind and let him go during the battle for Hogwarts that Draco Malfoy facilitated.

Ron never got over Harry dating Hermione and the rest of his petty jealousies and there was no golden trio, just the golden couple. So they made their plans to finish the horcrux job instead of returning for seventh year. Harry recognized this as the final quest that Hecate told him about before he would receive his fathers weapons and armor and the knowledge of that skill. He determined to teach Hermione Occlumency during their trip because they were getting serious and he wanted to share his secret with her first.

After Harry got Hermione trained up in Occlumency the horcrux hunt went pretty easily when he began using his godly powers more openly in her presence. Initially she didn't take the news well because he had been keeping the secret from her their whole lives. But after a full explanation including a lot of what Hecate told him when he was little she understood and supported him, and began to marvel at the wonder that any Greek god could fall in love with her much less this amazing power possibly destined to rule Olympus was unbelievable. But then she began to worry for him like she always does. It meant another war, another war on an impossible scale, another chance for him to die fighting for a cause not of his own making. And there was nothing at all she could do to help him in this cause except to be there for him personally as his lover and moral support. She hoped it would be enough.

In the end there was no grand battle at Hogwarts. Harry went to him when all the Horcrux's were destroyed and appeared in his divine form, thus killing a mortal Tom Riddle and all his accompanying followers. The war was over. He delivered the dead body of Tom Riddle and his inner circle of Death Eater's to Kingsley Shacklebolt and told him that he could move to take back the MOM and Hogwarts with little opposition. He never explained how he did it, just told him that he and Hermione completed the secret mission that Dumbledore set him on during his sixth year. Invoking the name Dumbledore and it being his secret plan was enough to get people to just accept there was something special about Harry as they always thought anyway.

Harry went on to claim his Potter inheritance and began living in the ancestral Potter home which was a large mansion and estate to rival the Malfoy's, located on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow on the other side of town from his parents destroyed cottage. No one could remember it existed or find it until Harry claimed his inheritance and took up his head of house ring. That is why no one had bothered to mention that he had this coming to him. His liquid wealth increased from the 800,000 thousand galleons he thought he had to 8,000,000 galleons (£40 million), it having been revealed by the Goblins at that point that his trust fund only ever contained 10% of his inheritance as his trust fund.

When the Grangers saw Harry's wealth and large estate they had no qualms whatsoever blessing Hermione's engagement to Harry.

...

Less than a month later Hecate came to Harry in person to deliver the weapons and armor that he made especially for him. This came with the knowledge that as long as Harry was wearing just one piece of the armor, he could summon a copy of his fathers divine hammer, tongs, and anvil and had the power and knowledge to forge his own items of power. Hecate also came with an extra helping of nectar and ambrosia. She suggested Harry to give some to Hermione, which would bestow upon her the immortality of a god. So that he did not have to watch her grow old and die and could remain young and vital and strong of body like he will-and she could from thereafter see him in his divine form and not be ill affected by it.

He agreed and while Hecate remained, called for Hermione to come over to his home to visit so he could introduce her to someone important. Hermione met Hecate in person and if she had any doubts of Harry's godly origin story, that put it to rest. Hecate explained the immortality that the nectar and ambrosia offered and that if she accepted she would also bless their union and bestow upon her a gift worthy of the consort of Harold, God of Earth and Magic. She also said that she quite admired that her parents had given her a proper Olympian name to begin with, that would go over quite well. She accepted and became immortal. Hecate bestowed upon her some of the same gifts she gave Harry and blessed her with mage sight, and an affinity for wandless magic, and because she was not a god by birth and did not have the rest of the powers their physiology would grant her, she gave her the gift of an animagus form of a magical phoenix. In this way she would have her own power to teleport after a fashion to wherever Harry was, not to mention the ability to fly and all the other powers of a phoenix, as well as the double-shot of immortality that came with it. Hecate also explained to her that if Harry were to become official king of Olympus some day that she would be queen, and thereafter would also be known as the lesser goddess of magic, at which time she would bestow upon her more gifts suitable to that station.

Epilogue (or the Future, however you want to look at it, depending on how far you want to take your telling of the story.)

The second Olympian war (2005-2009) would go much differently, with Harry taking advantage of the chaos of the war to fulfill his destiny. He would whisper in certain ears and form his own faction of demi-gods and other lesser gods to strike out at the main 12 Olympians (minus Hephaestus and Hestia who he has finally met and bonded with and are on his side); right after Luke Castellan, Cronus and their allies are defeated by his faction, led by him personally. Hades stayed out of the continuing war after the defeat of Cronus, because he didn't care who ruled Olympus as long as they left him alone in the underworld. He was old friends of Hecate's anyway and she convinced him to remain neutral and that his place would remain secure.

One ultimate outcome-Harry binds Zeus and Poseidon and the rest of the major or minor gods who were loyal to them and cast them into Tartarus next to their own father Cronus, as a punishment fitting their own crime. Harry and his followers don't think of Harry's actions as an equivalent crime because his godly parents still live and kept their powers in Olympus, with it their plan all along to place Harry above them all as king of Olympus, with the ultimate goal of putting in place a king who cares about and for the mortal world and will take on the mantle of it's guardian rather than the aloof and uninterested pompous ass that was Zeus and his lot.

After that, is there more? Possibly begin a multi-cross with the world of Marvel or something else? (You know I love the star-gate cross but I don't see a match here...but who knows someone could make that work).


End file.
